Trouble
by Crazy Mofo Hutcherson
Summary: Mudarme nunca ha sido una de mis mayores aficciones pero la vida no siempre es como uno quiere. A veces amar a alguien es más complicado de lo que pensamos y en muchas ocasiones todo se pone en nuestra contra, esa es mi historia, soy Nidia Wilis.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo**_

Hola, soy Nidia y tengo 16 años, me acabo de mudar a Kentucky.

Mi familia se acaba de mudar aquí porque mi padre ha conseguido un puesto de trabajo en una empresa muy importante sobre el medio ambiente. La casa que tenemos aquí es muy grande, casi el triple de la que teníamos en España, es un gran chalet.

-Después de aproximadamente ocho horas y media de avión, llegamos.

Me cuesta levantarme, tengo las piernas dormidas y estoy muy cansada, tengo ganas de llegar a casa y tumbarme y dormir un poco, descansar.

Dentro de pocos días empiezo el colegio. Aquí, no hace tanto calor como en España, pero también lo hace.

Esperamos a recoger las maletas y cuando ya las tenemos cogemos un taxi en dirección a casa.

Cuando llegamos, subo corriendo a mi habitación y escucho gritos abajo:

-Nidia, ¿vas a comer algo? –Es mediodía, pero aun así no tengo hambre, esperare a la cena.

Tengo la puerta abierta por lo cual veo a mi hermano mayor Jason, que tiene 17 años, está subiendo sus maletas, se le ve enfadado, él no quería mudarse, pero mis padres no le dieron opción, él tenía a su novia en España, a sus amigos… Mi hermana gemela, Aroa, también está enfadada con mis padres por el mismo motivo que mi hermano, ella no es igual que yo, yo oy más inocente ella ya ha tenido una multitud de novios, yo ninguno, pero parece que lo de ver películas americas, de institutos con ingleses buenorros y guapos que juegan al fútbol americano la ha conseguido cambiar un poco de idea, haciéndola más amena.

-Nidia –dice Aroa –ves a ayudar a Noa, que está abajo y no puede con su maleta.

-Vale –dije mientras me levantaba de la cama.

Mi hermana Noa tiene 5 años y es la pequeña de la familia, es la más mimada y a la que todos quieren por la dulzura que desprende.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y me la encuentro ahí, al pie de las escaleras sentada en un lado del primer escalón con la maleta al otro lado de la barandilla,la maleta, es casi más grande que ella, lleva la mochila de juguetes en su espalda y está abrazada a su conejo de peluche Timmy.

-Hola pequeñaja –la digo mientras bajo –¿no podías tu solita? –la digo mientras me pongo de rodillas en frente de ella y la hago un puchero que hace que sonría.

-No –me dice triste pero luego se tira a mis brazos y sonríe.

-¿Vamos arriba? –Ella asiente – ¿has visto tu habitación?

Ella niega con la cabeza. La ayudo a levantarse dándola la mano, cojo su maleta y subimos las escaleras, el pasillo de habitaciones es enorme. Cada uno tenemos nuestra habitación con baño y vestidor incorporado, la guio hasta su habitación y sonríe al verla. La cojo en brazos y entramos.

-¿Te gusta? –la digo mientras veo como sonríe.

-Sí, me gusta mucho tata.

-Habrá que pintarla, ¿de rosa verdad? –No tiene palabras se limita a asentir y dar vueltas por la habitación –ya la pintaremos, ¿me ayudarás?

-Sí –dice, la veo feliz y me hace serlo a mí también.

-Bueno yo te dejo, coloca tus muñecos y aprovecha.

Salgo y la dejo disfrutando de lo que ahora será su pequeño palacio, cualquier niña pequeña sueña con esa habitación.

Mi madre está en la cocina, organizando todo. La casa la habían preparado con muebles bastantes modernos antes de que llegásemos y mi habitación es perfecta, se han adaptado a nuestros gustos la única habitación que no pintaron fue la de la pequeña ya que no sabía que color elegir cuando nos lo preguntaron. Mi padre lleva hablando por teléfono desde el momento que hemos entrado por la puerta y cuando cuelga oigo como mi madre le pregunta quién era, entonces él nos llama a todos y nos reunimos minutos después en el salón.

-Chicos, tengo una noticia, hoy vendrá el director de la empresa, y mi jefe, a cenar con nosotros. Es un amigo mío de toda la vida, cuando yo viví aquí él venía conmigo al colegio y esa es una de las razones por las que he conseguido aquí el trabajo, resumiendo hoy viene Chris Hutcherson a cenar con su familia, son nuestros vecinos de al lado así que comportaros, estaros arreglados . A las 8 vienen.

¿Chris Hutcherson? No sabía que era él el jefe de mi padre, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que es el padre de Josh, Josh Hutcherson, y esta noche viene a cenar a casa…

**Hola os traigo una nueva historia de Josh Hutcherson como prometí y bueno espero que os gusto ha sido gracias a Sadruus y a Soniuuus que ahora tiene FanFiction. Podéis encontrarla como "Soniuuus" y espero, escriba algo pronto.**

**Espero que os guste y prometo subir en cuanto pueda.**

**Paula **


	2. Chapter 2

No me lo puedo creer, Josh Hutcherson va a venir a mi casa a cenar, todavía no me lo creo.

Cuando acabo la conversación mi hermana se subió a mi cuarto y empezamos a cuchichear sobre Josh.

***FLASHBACK***

**-Nidia, ¿y si consigo que sea mi novio? Yo me le quiero tirar, lo tengo claro, es Josh Hutcherson…**

**Yo la miraba atónita no sabía que responder, a mí me gustaba Josh, era una fan de estas alocadas, que le amaban y se tirarían a sus pies con tal de un autógrafo, mi hermana probablemente lo hacía por acostarse con él o por la fama.**

**-Bueno, ya veremos cómo reacciona él –dije cortante.**

**-Ponte guapa –me dijo en tono sarcástico.**

**Eramos iguales, solo nos diferenciábamos por un pequeño lunar con forma de corazón que yo tenía en el cuello y que a simple vista, era irreconocible.**

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Mi hermana conseguía todo lo que quería y yo no quería que consiguiese a Josh, no en el momento en el que había tenido un poco de suerte en mi vida. Aroa sería más cantosa e iría más despampanante con tal de llamar la atención de los chicos para conseguir lo que quisiese.

Esta noche no me iba a dar por vencida, me puse una falta de tubo negra y una blusa sin mangas color blanco roto, unos tacones altos. Me ricé el pelo y lo deje suelto, me maquille de forma sencilla rímel, lápiz de ojos y gloss. Iba normal, sencilla sin llamar la atención.

Jason, Noa y mis padres iban realmente guapos, mi hermana, iba realmente guarra, pero mis padres no la dijeron nada, ellos ya se habían acostumbrado.

Colocamos la mesa, los platos, limpiamos todo, todo estaba perfecto, solo hacía falta que llegasen nuestros vecinos.

Eran las ocho, estaba impaciente, quería pedirle una foto, un autógrafo, algo, pero entonces me di cuenta de que parecería desesperada y decidí dejarlo para otro día.

*Ding Dong Ding Dong*

-Voy yo –le dije a mi madre que estaba a mi lado.

Me dirigí hacía la puerta, parecíamos una familia de revista, todos bien arreglados, perfectamente vestidos, la casa estaba esplendida en pocas horas habíamos obrado un milagro.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado estaba muy nerviosa, cuando los vi una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi cara, parecía como las películas en las que te aparece la familia sonrientes que te vienen a visitar, era una familia realmente perfecta.

-Hola, adelante, pasad –dije. Hable deprisa, estaba muy nerviosa, una no tiene todos los días a un actor de cine en su casa y menos a Josh Hutcherson.

-Hola –dijo Chris y me dio dos besos –encantado, ¿y tú eres…?

-Nidia, me llamo Nidia, adelante pasad.

Después, me dio dos besos Michelle, Connor y finalmente, Josh.

Nos sentamos en el sillón, Josh se sentó a mi lado y a su lado Connor, podía sentir la rabia que mi hermana desprendía en esos momentos, yo quería saltar, abrazarle y decirle que era mi ídolo desde tiempos inmemoriales, pero sonaría demasiado infantil, y no pretendía serlo.

En la cena, también se sentó a mi lado, mi hermana estaba en frente mía intentando llamar la atención constantemente, pero aun así, Josh la hacía caso, pasaba olímpicamente de ella, cosa que era un tanto extraña, ella siempre conseguía lo que quería, al final de la cena, fui a recoger los platos, y cuando me di cuenta tenía a alguien detrás que me abrazo, pegué un salto y casi tiro los platos, me giré y era él, era Josh Hutcherson, no me lo podía creer.

-Hola Nidia –dijo con un tono de voz muy seductora.

-H...h..hola Josh –conseguí decir.

-¿Vienes al jardín a tomar el aire?

-Claro, un momento, déjame que terminé de colocar esto.

-Tú hermano, Jason, Aroa y Connor están juntos y la pequeña dijo que se subía a jugar a la habitación así que no creo que noten mucho nuestra ausencia.

Terminé de colocar todo y salí fuera con él, teníamos un banquito en el jardín, estuvimos riéndonos y contándonos cosas de nuestra vida así como también anécdotas que nos dejaban bastante dolor de estómago.

De repente sin darme cuenta, se acercó y me beso, no fue de esos besos que son secos y se la persona se aparta fue un beso tierno, con amor, delicado, poco después de separo.

-Lo siento Nidia, me gustas –dijo con vergüenza, probablemente tendría las mejillas sonrojadas, pero era de noche y no tenía luz suficiente para verlo –desde que te he visto al abrir la puerta me has parecido una chica guapísima, pero después de hablar y cenar, y estar ahora contigo, me he dado cuenta de que sí, me gustas y sé que nos llevamos cinco años aproximadamente, puede parecer que soy muy mayor pero quiero conocerte mejor, ¿qué me dices?

-Josh, pareceré una loca, pero –las manos me sudaban mucho, y estaba cada vez más nerviosa –bueno, a ver, yo soy fan tuya desde siempre, y me gusta, claro que me gustas y bueno, si tú quieres claro –acabé diciendo aunque con cierto tono de inseguridad.

-Mañana, tienes clase, por lo cual, si quieres quedamos a las 6, y vamos a dar una vuelta y te enseño algo de aquí.

-Oh vale Josh, por supuesto, me parece genial, a las 6, ¿en mi casa? –pregunté.

-Perfecto, ahora, sigamos aquí hace bueno... –me miro sonriente –pero, tengo ganas de hacer algo…

-¿El qué Josh? –pregunté con miedo

-Besarte –y sin pensárselo dos veces, se inclinó un poco hacía ti y te beso, un beso dulce pero apasionado.

Cuando se fueron me miró de forma cómplice, a mí hermana la noté enfadada por lo cual decidí no hablarla. Subí a mi habitación y me puse el pijama, pero recibí una visita un poco inesperada.

-Serás guarra –entro mi hermana, gritándome por la habitación.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora Aroa? –dije, no quería problemas con ella.

-Que eres una guarra, ibas de mosquita muerta y no, parece ser que no lo eres –mi hermana parecía una verdadera psicópata –¿te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te pegabas a Josh?

-Si él se ha acercado no ha sido mi culpa, ahora vete y déjame dormir –intentaba calmar las cosas pero mi hermana, al parecer no estaba por la labor.

-Si claro, y el beso, tampoco ha sido culpa tuya, ¿verdad que no? –ahí me dejo planchada, no sabía que decir…

-Déjalo, no conseguiste seducirle. A mí me beso y a ti no y eso te molesta, ahora vete y déjame dormir –me levante de la cama cual resorte y la invite, amablemente a que saliera de mi habitación.

Cuando me giré, para bajar la persiana me topé con un torso desnudo, era mi vecino, no estaba nada mal, ¿quién sería?

**Hola caracolassss! Segundo capítulo y en un mismo día, y si os lo preguntais, no, no tengo fiebre ni nada, hoy me ha dado la vena "escritora" jajajajajja.**

**Espero, os esté gustando y os tengo sorpresas, no sabéis lo guarra que puede ser Aroa **

**Dejar reviews , Paula**


End file.
